Thirds time the charm
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot set in season 5 oF Castle. Castle is preparing to propose to Beckett. Will she say yes?.


I do not own Castle. That belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe.

So this is my first Castle fic. I am quite nervous as I have written other fanfics before but this is my first time dipping my toe in the Castle fanfics. This is set near the end of season 5, Caskett got together at the end of season 4 and Castle is getting ready to propose to Beckett. I hope you all enjoy it

Third times the charm

(Richard Castle hummed happily to himself as he looked around his apartment; well it wasn't his anymore Beckett lived with him now, as Martha poked her head in)

"What are you so excited about" a smirk played on the older woman`s face as Richard looked flustered to see his mother standing there

"N-Nothing mother" Castle choked out but Martha didn't believe her son`s words

"Couldn't be anything to do with a certain detective that you have been dating for just over the past year" Martha glanced at her son. Seeing his mother stare down at him was enough for Castle to give in

"Ok then yes it does have something to do with Beckett. I-I'm preparing to propose to her, tonight in fact" Castle added in a rush. Martha stared but then a small smile played on her face and she hugged her son

"Oh darling that's wonderful. Does anyone else know?" she looked at her son knowing the answer

"No! and I plan not to tell anyone either. And you better not either not Ryan or Alexis or Laney or anyone. I mean that mother!" Castle glared at his mother knowing what she could do

"Sweetie my lips are sealed" Martha smiled. Castle nodded relieved but was interrupted by a ringing from his trouser pocket

"Castle" he replied and smiled when he realised it was Beckett "Yeah sure won't be a minute" he replied "Beckett needs me down at the station" he replied as he exited the apartment leaving Martha alone with a small smile on her face

"This guy has been caught under a false identity. The real guy is still on the loose and we think he is the person who murdered Colin. So we had Ryan and Esposito check airports out and other places just in case. What?" Beckett replied puzzled turning around to seeing Castle staring at her

"Oh nothing its just everytime I look at you I can't believe how lucky I am" Castle smiled. Beckett blushed and smiled softly. She then softly kissed Castle and smiled at him

"Listen how are you fixed for a meal this evening?. I mean I know the case takes up a lot of your time so I haven't booked anything" Castle glanced at Beckett who nodded

"N-No I mean unless Ryan and Esposito find the copy cat then really all we have to do is wait. So it should be ok" Beckett smiled and Castle let out a soft breath as Beckett giggled softly

"So pick you up from the precinct?" Castle glanced at Beckett who nodded. Castle then grinned and walked out leaving Beckett with a grin on her face. With cases looming up she and Castle didn't have time for dates, well meal dates anyway

"Someone seems happy" Esposito walked into the room and Beckett looked up to see the two boys walk into the room

"Someone got a date" Ryan smirked and Beckett shot a look at the two guys. "Anyway we got information on that guy you wanted" Ryan handed forms to Beckett who skim read them and nodded to Ryan and Esposito who walked away

"Castle I am so sorry!" Beckett apologised sitting down in her seat "I had so much paper work to do and you know how it is. What?" she said confused as she noticed Castle staring at her. She was wearing her best black dress the one she had wore when she went undercover with Colin Hunt and Castle couldn't keep his eyes off her either

"Just you, you look wow" Castle replied and Beckett blushed a few times. The waiter then came round and Beckett ordered some wine.

"I ordered our food already just in case you were later than you was. You don't mind do you?" Castle replied

"N-No" Beckett cleared her throat as she and Castle glanced at one another, small smiles on their faces

"Beckett you know we have known each other for four years before we got together. And during that time we haven't really seen eye to eye. Then there was Josh, Demming, Gina" Castle pulled a face "And our baggage me being married twice your mom`s case and her death, Gates coming in and she not taking too kindly to me"

"What is it Castle?" Beckett glanced at her boyfriend.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to be more than partners, If you" Castle was about to say when he was interrupted by the waiter bringing their food

"That was quick!" Beckett said surprised

"Yeah" Castle muttered under his breath. The waiter then left and Castle and Beckett started eating their food

"So Castle what was you going to say before we got rudely interrupted" Becket smiled.

"Just that" Castle then shook his head. This wasn't the right moment. "Just glad how I am to have you in my life. Always" he smiled and Beckett nodded

"Me too Castle me too" she replied as the pair continued eating their meal

"That was nice" Beckett smiled as they stood outside the precinct. Castle had agreed to take her back to the precinct when they had finished their date

"Y-yeah!" Castle nodded "Listen Beckett before at the restaurant I lied. About what I was going to say next. You see tonight I wanted to do something but things kept getting in the way. What I really wanted to ask was" Castle then got down on one knee outside the precincts doors holding out an engagement box and Kate held one hand to her mouth "Kate Beckett would you be my wife. Will you marry me" Hope spread on Castles face and Beckett nodded sharply.

"Y-Yes" she nodded choked up "I will" she nodded as she ran towards Castle and engulfed him in a hug kissing him over and over.

"I better get back to the case though but we will celebrate later on ok" Beckett shot him a smirk and Castle smirked back. Beckett then walked into the precinct and Castle stood outside a grin spread on his face. Finally Beckett had agreed to marry him and they were now engaged.

"Wait till I tell Alexis and Martha" Castle thought before deciding to tell them back home before Beckett came home from the case. He did a little jump and a fist pump as he made his way from the precinct to his apartment.

And there you go. Just a little one shot which came about when Castle said to Beckett at Ryan and Jenny's wedding `Third time is the charm`. Hope it didn't suck too much and I am sorry if it was a little short hopefully I'll be able to do longer Castle fics in the future.


End file.
